Kissing on Purpose
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Based of a Head Canon I found. Percy finds out about Nico having a crush on him and he is uneasy on the whole feelings-towards-the-same-gender situation. So Nico goes to Jason for support
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I haven't written a Percy Jackson story in FOREVER!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nico was walking on the beach when he saw Percy and Annabeth talking together on a beach towel cuddling with each other along with a blanket on their legs. It was a long hard day at camp and Nico just wanted to be alone but seeing Percy with another person that wasn't him just killed him inside. Percy knew that Nico had feelings for him, and he felt very uncomfortable about the situation. Percy wasn't being a dick but whenever he and Nico were in the same room, Annabeth had to be with them. Annabeth made sure that Nico felt safe around her and that she knew about his affectionate feelings towards her boyfriend but did nothing to show it in front of everyone.

"I know how you feel when it comes to Percy," Annabeth said one night on the Argo II when they were alone. "You can talk to me about it if you want but I'm sorry but I don't think you have a chance with him." Nico knew that she was telling the truth and he knew that Annabeth was trying to wrap her head about the situation. What hit Nico was that Annabeth was okay with him having feelings towards her boyfriend, and that made Nico feel good with him being attracted to another person of the same gender.

But when Percy found out, his reaction hit Nico in his heart. Percy had a harder time wrapping his head about Nico's situation. At the time, Nico didn't know that Percy knew about his feelings so every time Nico tried to talk to him, Percy made sure that Annabeth was with him and if Percy felt like Nico was coming onto him or flirting (which he wasn't (every single time!)), Percy would tell Annabeth that he loved her and kiss her. Annabeth would tell Percy to stop even though she enjoyed Percy giving her kisses but she would say it for Nico's sake.

So at the beach when Percy saw Nico staring at them, Percy quickly kissed Annabeth which turned into a full make out session. Nico couldn't stand the two lovers anymore; he had to get away. He ran away so fast like a cheater running to its prey after not eating for three weeks.

Nico stormed into cabin one and slammed the door shut as he realised that Piper and Jason were having a nap together. The loud noise jolted the couple from their slumber and saw Nico with his flustered cheeks and puffy eyes from the tears that never touched his cheeks.

"Nico," Jason said rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

The tears finally fell down from his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed ready to run out when they kick him out and go back to sleep. "Them . . ." Nico said avoiding their eyes. Ever since Jason found out, he's been supporting him in the best way possible. If Percy did something to hurt Nico, he would run to Jason's arms and if Jason wasn't able to be contacted, he would run to Piper who also knew about Nico's sexuality. Piper was happy to support him like Jason was, but Piper was different in Nico's eyes. Piper was a very strong woman –she was a mother he never had.

_One night, Nico wasn't having a good day and his situation just made it worse. Jason was at a meeting with Reyna and Mr D, so he went to Piper for support. Piper was in the big house and that's where Nico found her. Chiron allowed Piper and Nico to talk alone in the guest room they had in the big house. It was late and the campfire had already finished when they realised what the time was. When Nico was tired, he placed his head Piper's shoulder as she stroked her fingers through his long hair. She tightly tucked him up in the bed and gave him a small kiss on Nico's forehead._

_"Get some sleep," Piper said pulling the quilt to his shoulders. "You've had a long day, Nico."_

_"Thanks mum." Nico said before drifting off into a deep slumber. The next day, Piper confronted Nico to calling her 'mum' and that scared Nico. He saw her as his mother but he never wanted to call her mum. Piper said that it was okay (she used the word 'good' actually) but Nico felt like an idiot. He cried in her arms and asked if they could keep this a secret between him, her and Jason. Since then, Nico knew that he could also love women but not in the way he loves Percy Jackson._

After when Nico said the one word, without hesitation, he pulled the broken hearted boy and held him close still with one arm around Piper. More tears fell from Nico's eyes as he placed his head on Jason's chest.

"It's like he wants my heart to break!" Nico sobbed. "I hate him!"

Piper started to run her fingers through his hair once again while Jason rubbed circles on his back. Nico calmed down as the two people knew what to do to make him feel better. Nico's eyes started to drop as Piper's and Jason's voice lured him into a deep sleep.

"You are a very strong man," Piper whispered. "I am so proud to be your friend."

"You are the Ghost King," Jason whispered. "You rule them, like Piper said, you are a strong leader."

"Ghost King . . ." Nico muttered.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This was going to be a One-Shot but I decided to make another chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Piper muttered as soon as she knew that Nico was fast asleep. She couldn't sleep because she was worried about Nico's health and Jason couldn't sleep because he can't sleep on his back. "I swear, if he keeps hurting Nico I'm going to shove my blade down his throat."

"Piper –" Jason interjected.

"–I know he's our friend but I hate that he's hurting Nico on purpose!"

"I was just going to say that I'll film it."

"Please don't." Nico muttered. He moved his head and looked at Piper. "Percy is being a dickhead but I still love him, so please don't kill him."

Piper's expression softened. She nodded and told Nico to go back to sleep. Nico lifted himself from Jason's chest and tucked himself into the bunk bed next to them. "You need cuddles too." He said as Jason wrapped his arms around Piper. Jason placed his forehead in between Piper's shoulder blades and was soon fast asleep.

"He's a good at cuddling, isn't he?" Piper said to Nico as she felt the small puffs of Jason's exhales as he slept. "He's like a teddy bear."

"He is!" Nico whispered. "You give the best hugs."

"Thank you." Piper smiled as her eyes started to grow heavy. "Goodnight, Nico."

"Goodnight, Piper." Nico muttered closing his eyes.

From then on forward, Nico knew that even if he was in love with another boy who had a girlfriend, he could always count on the two people he can call family: Piper and Jason.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Review**


End file.
